1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a seat device for a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a seat device which is movable to a desired position in the fore-and-aft direction by a seat sliding mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a seat device installed in a motor vehicle, a seat body, which is a combination of a seat cushion and a seat back, is usually adjusted in its forward-and-rearward position via a seat sliding mechanism according to the seat occupant's preference.
As illustrated in FIG. 5, there is a conventional seat device 10 of so-called a minivan type motor vehicle. This seat device 10 has a seat body 12 that is a combination of a seat cushion 12a and a seat back 12b. The seat device 10 further has right and left leg members 14, so that a space 16 is provided between the seat cushion 12a and a floor F of the motor vehicle. For example, this space 16 allows a seat occupant on another seat (not shown), which is arranged at the back of the seat device 10 in the motor vehicle, to put his or her feet therein. The seat device 10 further has a pair of seat sliding mechanisms 18 for moving the seat body 12 in the fore-and-aft direction. Each sliding mechanism 18 has a rail construction in which an upper rail (not shown) attached to each leg member 14 is slidably engaged with a lower rail 20 formed on the floor F, thereby allowing the sliding movement of the seat body 12 relative to the floor F. The sliding mechanisms 18 are provided with (1) a locking means (not shown) for locking the seat body 12 and (2) a lever 22 for releasing the locked condition of the seat body 12. Depending on the position of the seat body 12 in the fore-and-aft direction, the lower rail 20 may be exposed in the interior of the motor vehicle.